twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritari Talgehurst Saunges
= Ritari Talgehurst Saunges, The Bloodied Hand of Terra, Delfestrae = Known Information Talgehurst Saunges was born into the Terra tribe of Effendal, a warrior tribe to House Delfestrae, well before The Purge. When he came of age to properly contribute to the Tribe and House, Saunges was given the name The Bloodied Hand by his Elders. After this point, Saunges fought alongside his kin against Demons that either fell into Ataxia or threatened to upset the Balance between Demons and Celestials. Through these battles and the successes in them, Saunges rose to the rank of Ritari within House Delfestrae and began leading other Terra in further battles. Ritari Saunges fought during the Purge against The Amalgamation and Inquisition in a manner befitting his name, The Bloodied Hand. It was at The Battle of Widow's Lake that Ritari Saunges met his end at the hand of Inquisitors who managed to force their way into the camp and cripple him inside of his tent. This left him unable to wield his greatsword against them or defend himself in any physical way, but they were not prepared for his skill in Blood Magic. Despite being able to best the Inquisitors with magic, one of their number lit Saunges and his tent ablaze, leaving him to burn and watch his fellow warriors fight and retreat across the lake. Saunges Returned to the world of the living in January, 4th Year of Adelrune, in the center of the Hall in Solace. He has since then made great attempts to regain much of his skills lost to time and earn his place in this new world. In his attempts to do so, he attracted the attention of The Council of Solace as well as Hope Lightbringer, and the-Lord General Cúron Arandir named him the Commander of the Solace Army as of June, 4th Year of Adelrune. His command of the Solace army was short lived however upon his election to the Council of Solace as one of the Effendal representatives. This Council was tested in fire early on with the Trial of Dans Swordmaker, delivering the appropriate punishment for his crimes against the Amalgamation. Council politics, namely through increasing tensions between Human nations and the Effendal, took it's toll on the Ritari in many spheres of life. Saunges was and often still is outspoken in his politics and tactics during times of war. The War against Bel'e'athru brought him closer to Hope, the two working together to build and lead the Defiant war effort. Their relationship grew romantic, causing trouble with the war effort and putting both Hope and Saunges at significantly more risk. Seeing the War taking turns for the worse, "allied" nations turning hostile to each other, and his love becoming Washed, he did the unthinkable. Saunges altered himself with Demon's Blood. The world was unwilling to do what was necessary, leaving the threat of Demonic doom to be handled by the Demons of the Defiant. When his augmentation was revealed to the public, the Council renounced his title and was deemed a turncoat by the Knight's Council. Knowing that the War was far more important than politics within Solace, Saunges took his leave and followed Hope and the Defiant to Tane, bringing the fight to Bel'e'athru's doorstep. He would periodically return to Solace to deliver necessary news to the new Council of Solace on the state of the war. Suffice it to say, the war effort was not going well. Tane was under constant siege and the threat of Bel'e'athru's influence over demons was becoming stronger. Eventually Tane would fall and Bel'e'athru would command the Defiant against their will, making them the vanguard against Solace in the Battle of Port Frey. Saunges marched against the Returned alongside the other mind controlled demons of Solace. He was eventually subdued, providing him with clarity to warn those who would listen of what was happening to himself and the others. This clarity however, permitted him to witness his love, Hope, to be killed by their closest friend and ally, Aidhreal. His grief in that life was cut short mere moments later by a knife to the back. Saunges returned to Solace as himself once more after a visit to Orphan. Remaining demon blooded, Saunges now grapples with the aftermath of the War. The death of Hope. And the fracturing of his people, while a new, greater threat against Adelrune looms. Status Ritari Talgehurst Saunges is, according to the Rules of Society's odd structure, a Four Pin noble for being a Ritari to House Delfestrae. The Human equivalent to Ritari is Knight. Allies * Cúron * Vapaaherra Siili Sininen * Corvus Vorin * Aidhrael * Mistress Eluriel * Hope Lightbringer Enemies * The Amalgamation * The Inquisition * Anyone or anything wanting to upset the Balance * Most Humans Rumors * The scars on his left hand are more important then battle scars * He had a son. * Really likes the smell of Garlic * It is widely accepted that, as a member of House Delfestrae, Saunges must keep at least one demon pet at all times. Since his was lost when he died, he has since claimed Hope as his replacement. * Though no one would say it to his face, many suspect that the Ritari's venomous hatred of humans actually stems from a failed love affair with a Celestine woman, who betrayed him to his death. * The ubiquitous tea that he keeps close at hand is no mere beverage. It is actually a potent medicinal tonic needed to keep a childhood ailment at bay. * Though some Effendal seem to follow his lead willingly, it is said that he uses a dark magic to force allegiance upon all Effendal in Solace; his distaste for persuasive speaking bears this out. * The Ritari seems to have a soft spot for writing as most of his free time is spent writing love letters. * Although no one is quite sure who started it, many people have been heard jokingly referring to Saunges as "The Tied Hand" since his election to Council. * There are concerns that Saunges has begun to come unglued with the extended absence of Hope. Though those knowledgeable in demonology have connected this to the bond Delfestrae often make with their pets, others have claimed that Hope actually took a piece of Saunges' heart or soul before she left, to ensure his faithfulness. * People have seen the Ritari wearing a tiara to court several time. We are not sure if he is mocking others of court or if he finds it stylish. * Several of his followers have recently been heard discussing the Ritari's new allergy to the sun and inability to be exposed to daylight. There are fears that his blood magic may have finally caught up to him, and his reactions to the sun are the first signs of his becoming vampiric. * Rumor has it that the Ritari has taken to a certain Dacian noble. * Rumor around Port Frey has it that Saunges led the Delfestrae strikes against the Returned in February 9r. * Saunges was the reason sausages received their name. Though, needless to say, the word was lost in translation. * Rumor has it, he has plans for the Blood Runes, and those plans are moving quickly indeed. * Saunges is V Quotes * "The price of progress for a nation is blood. The price of progress for a person is tears." * "Hope.... What are you doing..." * *sips tea* Character Inspirations * Warhammer Dark Elf Executioners Soundtrack http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Talgehurst+Saunges/87009440 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1OnQ104_Xc